Can't Control Myself
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: Song inspired, 3-shot. She felt goose bumps rise to the surface of her extremely reddened skin. All of her body was tingling pleasurably, much to her utter embarrassment and pure innocence. He approached her and she couldn't register how their bodies collided. Once he met her lips halfway, they couldn't stop. [I can't control myself and I'll never get enough.]


**By the Author: **I've loved the song for a long time. It's awesome. Krewella, I love you guys. Also, there are some copyright brand names I decided to do spin offs from. I challenge you lot to find them all. (:

**Disclaimer: **This story was created by Mari (or SkylarkAincrad). Please do not copyright this story in any way, shape or form – or I will report you to and have my rights reserved. The characters presented are rightfully handed to Tetsuya Nomura-san and Square Enix® where the _Kingdom Hearts _franchise is owned by both. I just get to modify and control who and what they are involved in by the power of FanFiction. Please do not claim any illegal rights. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Xx xX<p>

**Music Inspired Fanfiction:  
><strong>_|"Let's do something that we shouldn't do. Anything you'd like, no such thing as no when I'm with you."_

**Can't Control Myself  
><strong>_Krewella_

xX Xx

* * *

><p><em>Tap.<em>

_Silence._

_Click. Click._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Haa…"

A young girl smiled at her finished work and stretched her arms really high. _'Finally finished,'_ she looked up and pulled away from her seat. She stood up clumsily and yawned. Blinking rapidly, she winced and moaned. "So late," she murmured and licked her dry lips. Her vision was so bleary that she almost tripped over the leg of her chair. Nearly stumbling to keep herself upright, she caught herself upright and struggled to maintain balance. Once her footing was established, she rustled her hair with both hands and blinked thrice. Stretching again, the girl yawned again and bent over to shut her dual-screen computer down. "Now…time for bed," she uttered quietly. She treaded slowly to the other side of her room, and fell on her clean white sheets. She closed her eyes slowly, grasping her sheets, and smothered herself in them. She fell into a small slumber – allowing the hints of lavender and clean linen enter her senses. She was out like a light in seconds.

In about 13 minutes into falling asleep, a loud alarm started to beep. Of course, it beeped very loudly. _Very_. Loudly.

"Eyahhhhh!" She screamed, as she tumbled off her bed with a loud thud. She hadn't realized that she was so close to the edge of her bed until she fell right onto her side, hitting her head a bit in the process. She moaned, knowing that some of her brain cells were murdered by her hardwood flooring. Her sheets, also felt super confining. Her sheets wrapped around her body like an anaconda, and clearly had been yanked off her bed because they were bound to her. Evidently this motion caused the cording for her alarm to yank off its socket. The alarm resulted in a bang as it fell right onto the floor as well. She winced at the second loud bang.

"What happened? Oh gosh…Naminé! Are you okay?!" She heard her sister scream. Naminé also listened to bustling sounds of her sister probably getting up from her bed next door. She blushed and wiped the sides of her mouth from drool. "I-I'm fine!" She said in a high pitched tone. "I-I'm okay!" She heard steps towards her room, and watched as the door knob opened slightly. She had sat up, and started to massage her sore head.

In walked a gorgeous magenta-auburn haired girl, with beautifully unique violet eyes and pale milky skin. The girl walked to the end of the wall where curtains were shielding her window, and with a swift motion the auburn pulled them apart. Naminé cried out lightly from the sudden light that blinded her and she covered her face to readjust her reddened eyes. Rubbing them lightly, she blinked a few times and felt them water. As soon as she felt that she could see again, she winced and squinted up at the girl in front of her – who was looking completely panicked. "Are you alright, Naminé?" The blonde girl watched her sister trod towards herself, and bent to her level. She smiled weakly in response still completely red faced. She nodded. "I'm fine, Kairi. I-I just fell."

Kairi took a deep breath and giggled, "alright." She stretched her hand, to which the blonde sister gratefully took. Kairi heaved her sister to her feet. Kairi watched intently and curiously as Naminé moaned a little and pulled her sheets off the floor, gathering all of her blankets together. "Rough night," she teased. Naminé flushed, "…you could say that," she replied as she turned to grab her alarm clock. She plugged the device in her outlet and placed it back on its position – on the nightstand. Kairi sighed sheepishly, and shook her head. The auburn haired beauty looked at her sister knowingly, "…well, I think you don't really know the difference between night and day. Perhaps there was no night at all," she said with her arms crossed expectantly.

Her sister was silenced, and Kairi took the offensive – understanding that her sister's silence was all the confirmation she needed to scold her.

"You realize if you continue to stay up mom and dad will take your stuff away from you. They're already cool with us doing our thing, but I suggest you don't push it," Kairi said softly and pet her sister on her head. Naminé nodded, "I swear this is going to be the last time," she tried. Kairi looked at her deadpanned, and her sister flushed. She stuck her hands out in front of her, "really. I do mean it," she said embarrassingly. "I lost track of time…honestly!"

"Half truth, Naminé. Try again."

Naminé sighed and smiled weakly. "Nothing gets past you, Kairi. As expected your intuition is on point." Kairi shrugged humbly. "Fine, it's just…I…I just wanted to get it online before school started." Kairi shook her head and pulled an amused face, "Though I'm not surprised, I'll go ahead and ask. Why?"

Naminé shivered, "a couple of people are starting to figure out our identity. Not particularly too close. But, the information and theories and deductions are decent enough to start some questioning and rumors around."

Kairi's face dropped all signs of earlier amusement. Now she looked completely appalled, quite livid. The auburn couldn't help it when her mouth hung slightly open in horror. Naminé cheeks flared, "It's not like that! I-I meant that they're starting to realize trends in everything!" she coughed embarrassedly and rubbed the back of her head. "F-Four years into this, and they've started to notice little things that make me nervous," she paused.

She grabbed her pillows and refluffed them. "Like what?" Kairi asked, her arms dropped to her sides in disbelief. Naminé picked up her sheets and folded them. She continued. "Like, the time of day I usually upload my mixes. How it conveniently makes sense that I upload after school at exactly 3:30pm. Or your voice behind some of the songs. Or some of them promising to stalk us at our performances. I've heard that the battle on my gender has started up again." The blonde girl straightened up at her fixed bed.

"Not to mention they've started to figure out that _Mickey_ isn't actually the star of the show this time. It's just a name to title ourselves after. There aren't any other members besides you and me, Kairi. The only thing is that, if we were going to call ourselves Minnie and Daisy, it'd make it obvious that we're actually girls. Then," she frowned, "it would be biased and either people wouldn't take us seriously until we revealed ourselves…or they'd harass us and then making music wouldn't be as fun anymore."

Kairi sighed, "maybe, we should take a break. It might get them off our backs."

Naminé looked crestfallen. "Yeah, I know."

Kairi shrugged, "don't look so down, sis. You can use this time to finish your artwork. I know that end of the year exams are approaching like wildfire. We've got to start studying and preparing. It might be a few months away, but we can't get too comfortable. We're juniors after all." Her blonde sister pouted at this following statement.

"By the way, have you gotten your Breadth and Concentrations finished?"

Naminé smiled fondly, "somewhat, I just need to finalize some of them. There are a few I'm questionable about. Some I just feel I might replace in the end of it all. In the end though, I'm hoping the Board of Arts department appreciates the effort I put into my collection." She glanced at her back corners lined messily with her canvases, books and pieces of artwork.

Kairi nodded, "Jaaaa….we better get going then! I'm heading to the bathroom first. Shouldn't take me that long to get ready anyways. See you downstairs, Namie!" Naminé nodded her head. She watched her sister turn around and walk through her door. She closed it on her way out.

Naminé picked up her book-bag shoving her colored pencils and chalk pastels to the side, along with her sketchbook and music notebook. She picked up her small and thin notebooks for all of her classes, along with her fluffy pencil case, and stuffed them neatly inside the large pocket. Picking up her cellphone, she unzipped the bag's small pocket and shoved it in along with her personal necessities. Leaving it on her computer chair, she rushed to her closet and took out her iron-pressed uniform: a white long sleeved white blouse embellished with the school emblem at the top right corner, a slightly above the knee length navy and cerulean plaid skirt, and navy colored knee-height socks. She reached for her matching tie, and with all of her clothes she stepped outside. Smiling at the empty hallway, she shut her door and approached the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie."

She turned and grinned. "Good morning, daddy." Her dad approached her, and ruffled his auburn hair. As he stopped right in front of her, she could see him slowly adjusting to the light as he fixed his glasses. Giggling, Naminé stood on her toes and kissed her dad's cheek. He smiled teasingly. "How are you princess? Heard from Kai-Kai that you fell off your bed again," She flushed and pouted. "Aww, daddy…please don't laugh!" He laughed, "Are you alright though?" She nodded and he smiled, "okay, well get ready. Your sister is already downstairs eating!" The blonde girl nodded, "okay!" She watched as her red-haired father treaded away and she bustled inside her bathroom.

Ten to fifteen minutes of washing up, changing, and applying little makeup did the job and she came out completely ready. She walked back into her room and grabbed her things – her bag, her large artwork sleeves. Most importantly to her, she reached over and unhooked her Swedish custom-made MP3 from her computer and plugged in her baby-blue Esob2 headphones. She stuffed her MP3 into her skirt pocket and hung her headphones over her neck. She reached over and grabbed her baggy light grey jacket that had adorable bunny ears and walked right out.

She walked downstairs. "Good morning." She said. She watched as her sister raised her head and nodded. She turned and watched her mother come out of the kitchen to place more food on her table. "Morning darling," her mother uttered as she rounded the corner and kissed her on the forehead. Making her way, she hung her bag against her chair and sat down next to Kairi. She turned her and Kairi winked. Giggling, Naminé reached over and grabbed some eggs and bacon. Her father raised an eyebrow and lowered his newspaper, "what's so funny" he asked half-suspiciously and half-jokingly. Kairi grinned, "nothing. I just was thinking of something that happened yesterday." Naminé snickered a bit, knowing that her sister was making it up. He looked unconvinced, but nonetheless shook it off as nothing. "…okay…" he uttered and lifted the newspaper back up.

"More coffee, love?" He nodded at their mom. The girls kept eating their breakfast in silence, but exchanged some sly looks.

"Yes Sei, I'd love some more." She smiled and poured him more, ignoring her sister's secretive looks. She rolled her eyes, obviously aware but amused. At the same time, she turned around and glanced at the grandfather clock. She gasped, "oh dear. Girls!" They looked up, Kairi answering "yes?" on their behalf. "Time!" their mother replied. Kairi looked up and suddenly her eyes widened, "oh gosh! Naminé we're going now!" Naminé nodded, taking the last swig of her orange juice. They raced right out of their seats and kissed their parents cheek. Naminé gaped. "Kairi, we might not make it!"

"Naminé never say never," Kairi sang out, "let's just go. Bye guys love you!"

"Love you!" Naminé piped in.

Hearing their parents reply, they rushed to the front of the door – everything slung over their shoulders. Kairi bent down and shoved her feet into her polished brown ankle boots with a short thick 90s heel, and her sister put her blue All Stars that were raggedly from long time use. Kairi grabbed her violet and black baggy cardigan with hooded detailing, while Naminé finished tying her shoelaces loosely. Kairi slipped her violet colored knit beanie on, and Naminé put her _fake_ black nerd glasses on. Naminé sighed. Her sister shrugged, "Okay, let's go!" Nodding in response, Naminé reached for her door knob and they both took off. The sisters ran up the streets and smiled at the look of their neighborhood – a beautiful suburb that was surrounded with long buildings and brick roads. It looked like a scene from an anime. Long lines of clothes were stretched in between buildings. It was a spectacular view. As badly as they wanted to stop and appreciate, Kairi took out her pocket watch and convinced her sister against that thought.

Reaching the top of the hill, Kairi panted. Few seconds after, Naminé stopped to the left of her also gasping for air. Kairi lifted her pocket watch again, and read the time. "Okay, we're making good pace. Let's keep going." Naminé nodded and straightened. "Okay," she rasped out. Kairi watched as her sister calmed down, and both girls took off in the direction again. This time, they both kept going making little turns around. They ran up one last hill, and reached the top of the train station.

"Station 34 departure to Destiny Islands High School will be leaving now. Thank you for visiting Twilight Town's Tram Station."

"Wait, Fukushima-ojiisan!"

The train conductor frowned a bit, "there you ladies are. I was wondering where you were. Train always leaves at exactly 7:00. I thought I told you guys countless of times. Show up early." He looked at them expectantly. The girls stopped and panted jogging to the entrance. Reaching the handle, they paused and looked very apologetic. The sisters bowed. Kairi flushed a bit, "it won't happen again sir. She bowed again, and Naminé followed suit.

He sighed, "Right then. Get up and on then dearies." Naminé smiled gratefully, "thank you, Fukushima-ojiisan. Say hi to Fukushima-obaasan!" Kairi walked in and Naminé followed her. He nodded, "I will. Have fun at school ladies."

Kairi and Naminé scanned their cards and walked to the side of the train and sat down. Soon the train started to move and a small sound of a bell buzzed. A whistle took off, and the sound of smoke from a pipe reverberated behind them as they broke sound barrier. The train started to roll forward, and soon the movement was calibrated. Both girls let go of the rope overhead and slumped to their red seats and relaxed.

Yawning, Kairi turned her head and watched as Naminé took her headphones and placed them on her head. She giggled when Naminé closed her eyes and turned on her MP3. She could vaguely hear all of the sounds that were coming from her headphones. She blushed a bit when she heard her vocals through. Yes, _her_ vocals. To distract herself from the embarrassment, she picked up her notebook from her book bag and rummaged through some of the pages. A few minutes into the ride, she immersed herself in studying her notes, waiting the next twenty-five to thirty minutes of their travel to school.

Naminé, on the other hand, started to tap her fingers on her skirt and lost herself in the music. She frowned internally, not looking too forward to attending school. While her sister had a small name for herself, Naminé chose to disappear in the crowd and chose to remain less known. She smiled bitterly, what little everyone knew. Pretty soon the train stopped to reload new passengers – some mostly students. She grimaced at the claustrophobic environment but did little about it. She closed her eyes, the other students disappearing when she indulged herself on the heavy beats and rhythms in her music.

"Did you hear? _Mickey Mouse's Clubhousers_ strike again!" One girl giggled.

"What? Oh gosh, I want to hear!" Her friend said.

"You haven't heard it yet? You are missing out, darling. It's so freaking h-o-t hot! Super sexy hardstyle beats, electronic musicality, and dance worthy and just…like a mess of amazingness," one voice piped in.

"Well, it's icing on the cake. Minnie's vocals are always sexy." The girls rolled their eyes when some guys started to join their little conversation.

Kairi stirred a bit and Naminé grasped her hand to keep her steady. With her free hand, Kairi pulled her beanie down; her book falling gently on her lap. She felt restless and shaken up. In response, Naminé egged Kairi to keep still. She shook her head. Despite already being pale in complexion, her blonde sister watched as her red-haired sister's face went three shades whiter. She looked even paler than before – most likely a color similar to white printing paper. Naminé's blonde hair framed her face a bit, and just clutched her sister's hand tighter. In response, Kairi grasped her sister's hand back thankfully.

The chatter kept rising.

"Dude, I know Minnie has to be a girl." Another girl in the back included. Kairi shivered, locks of her red velvet colored hair framing the sides of her face.

"That's obvious now, but what about Mickey? Lots of people say Mickey's a dude. For some reason, Hayner here says Mickey's not even the main and the dude's a chick. He says it might just be a band title." Naminé sucked air hastily.

"Hayner, you're an idiot," the girl replied. Her brunette hair flared at the ends and glared pointedly at her blonde haired friend. She also turned to her darker brunette friend too. She shook her heads at the two boys. "Mickey is obviously a dude. And like, why would they call themselves Mickey if he isn't the main character. Come on, I know my theme parks," she rolled her eyes. "Besides, Mickey is obviously the reason why there is a Minnie," she glared. The other occupants of the train who were young followed suit to complain and fire back at this Hayner guy.

"Yeah, Sato you're fucking it up!"

"Yeah, Sato, proof?" One guy challenged.

Then this Hayner Sato spoke up, "Fine, you lot don't believe me. I know it's true though. It's all Daisy. Mickey is just something to psyche us out with. Besides, Mickey is a dude but I'm telling you there is no such thing as Mickey here! It's all girls! Daisy is the DJ. And Daisy is a girl."

"Dude, you know them?" the brunette friend next to this Hayner Sato looked at him challengingly.

"I saw them last Friday night." He said confidently.

All of a sudden chatter and more questions started to ring in the train. Naminé suddenly felt sick wanting nothing more than the floor to open up and swallow her up. Or perhaps Spongebob Squarepants's best friend Patrick Star would let her live under his rock house for a while. Knowing that none of those situations were going to happen, she just sunk in her seat. She wished she could disappear. This did little to calm her red-haired sister at all. In fact, Kairi looked even more shaken up. "Shh," she whispered, and Naminé closed her eyes. She did her best to block out the noise with her headphones but it seemed futile.

She remembered him looking at them with amazement in his eyes at their concert. He was the first person to rip his shirt off, words across his svelte chest reading "I LOVE YOU." Pretty soon, the crowd started stripping. Naminé resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Where?!" A girl piped.

"Oh for the love of Xemnas where!"

Hayner buffed his chest out, "snuck into the adulteen club _Kingdom Hearts_." People gasped, Kairi and Naminé doing their best to block it out. Hayner continued, "I know, horrible of me. But, yeah I wanted to see them for myself. A little rumor made me want to confirm its truth. So it turns out, they were having a secret guest showing. Actually, it turns out even more that they do that kind of stuff all the time. They don't let anyone know, but it seems they're slowly making a name for themselves. Prolly since they're babes…and babes, making that kind of music – just the two of them…that ain't right," he drawled.

"Besides, last I checked, U-TV has people who've uploaded them if you lot don't believe me. Course, you can't tell since the music gets jerry-ragged and all…" his eyebrow furred, "but so happens they were in Twilight Town's Sandlot. I'm not making this up."

Everyone gasped, as he continued. "By the way, place was packed with spiked up drunkies and hotties," girls raised their eyebrows in disgust while some guys hooted. Hayner grinned, "My point is: everyone was eating them up. I saw _her_. Electric blue streaks in her blonde hair. She had the signature theme park hat on: it had the Daisy bill, the familiar duck eyes and the bow and everything. Red lips. The only thing was she was wearing those tacky black hipster glasses. You know, the ones with lines on 'em?" he paused for a few seconds.

His brunette companion looked shocked, along with everyone who dared challenge him of proof.

"Still pretty cool that she knew the mixers…she's probably so used to this and all. Most people would be blind with them on. Just goes to show you that she isn't totally ready to share who she is quite yet. You knew by then she was authentic. She is the DJ. She was fucking sexy handling the mixers and equipment."

"Shit, that's hot," a guy piped.

Hayner grinned goofily. "I know! And not just her…Minnie too, had all the moves. She obviously has a wig on. I mean, her bob was short and purple. She wouldn't show her eyes though since her wig covered them. Then the pink bow and round Minnie ears on her headband. But boy she looked, and sounded awesome."

"They should just call themselves Minnie and Daisy, then." One guy said dreamily.

"So, Daisy ripped it up, and Minnie sang it out? Why call it Mickey then?" The same brunette girl with wild spiked ends and emerald green eyes asked.

"To be all sneaky probably," one theorized.

Hayner nodded to all of the theories, everyone besides the two girls was listening wholeheartedly. "Everyone – guy or girl in the audience wanted to have sexy times with them," he finished.

One girl sighed dreamily, "we've got to get Destiny Islands High School and beg them let them play for us. Host our dances!"

"Yeah, senior prom would be so awesome if they performed for us."

"Yeah."

Naminé and Kairi looked at each other and exchanged a secretive look.

Again, what _little_ the people knew.

* * *

><p>By day, she was a wallflower – an artist who sat on the sidelines, quiet and conserved. She only watched the crowd from a distance, and did well in school to avoid getting noticed. When night fall hits, she becomes a sassy diva who charmed everyone online U-TV1 who watched her videos. Often she'd sneak out to spin table at night clubs she legally qualified. Quite often, she would take her sister who did all of the vocals behind her music. She was an artist by day and an electro-heartbreaker by night.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh gosh," a female breathed out.<em>

"_Babe, come on."_

"_Ahh!"_

A young lean but built man woke up to sweat-salty and pungent smells, along with strong cologne and hairspray. He grimaced and pulled himself up. He felt all sweaty, definitely knew he needed to shower. He also pulled sheets off his torso and felt something stir around and plaster to him in a vice grip. He sighed and felt little remorse when he pushed the body away. He turned to look at his so-called companion, and she looked back at him. She whined slightly, and he tried his best not to show his disgust for it. She pouted and spoke.

"Baby, it's too early! Get back to bed with me," she rolled over and pulled herself provocatively and sleepily.

"Sorry, school calls. Get up, love."

"B-But, really? We don't have to go to school. There are other things we can do…lots of other things." She tempted, jutting out everywhere.

The guy ruffled his dirty blonde hair despite it being already messy and spiked in a unique fashion. He rolled his eyes, and smirked. "As sexy as that offer stands," he leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, "I don't indulge and do leftovers." He whispered. She gasped. His smirk turned nearly devilish. "But maybe since you're so willing and able," he stroked her hair, "we can perhaps…join each other. Maybe, play a bit in your shower," she moaned and he necked her. "Handsome…" she whispered. His hands started to wander. She flushed and her long raven hair cascaded over her shoulder. She closed her hazel brown eyes tightly. In response, Roxas smiled sinfully adoringly. "So let's go, sweetheart."

She nodded wholeheartedly, and he yanked her out of the bed. She laughed obnoxiously in glee. He crushed their bodies together and smothered her mouth with his. Their bodies melded and crooned and kissed and made their way to the bathroom. There was some stumbling, pushing against the wall action, etc. He created too much sexual tension. Pretty soon, he pulled the girl into the bathroom and rated MA+ video game action took place.

After what seemed like hours, which really was 30 minutes, the blonde stepped out clothed. Roxas yawned. He looked around and walked down the steps of the girl's house. He took in small observations. Overall, she seemed pretty well to do. Notably, she was obviously downright rich. More importantly, the house was pretty empty considering the fact that her parents were out of town. It would be unfortunate for the both of them if her parents were here. Let alone, if her parents happened to see him definitely uninvited by them no less would be more trouble than he honestly wanted. At least to her parents' knowledge, the girl was supposed to be on her way to the Academy she attended by now. He sighed out of relief. Thank goodness the girl didn't go to the same school as he did. It would've made things a lot more complicated for what this engagement was worth.

He genuinely contemplated: in his mind he knew he should take this time to flee now. She wouldn't be able to find him that's for sure. After all, she lived in this world, and he lived in another. By luck this girl, who he had no idea what her name was, hadn't come down yet. By no means did he want to pursue her or carry on a relationship with her. And he really didn't care to know her at all. He grimaced – his keen ears catching the shower knobs switching off upstairs. He knew by now she was probably making her school uniform totally school inappropriate for third course. Shaking his head, he glanced at the mirror. The reflection was himself: a 5'11" male with unique dirty-blonde spiked hair. His face was beautifully defined to rival with the poetry of Adonis, with strikingly gorgeous and unique cerulean blue eyes, sun-bronzed skin in a white blouse rolled up the sleeves and two buttons open. The male reflected a navy blue tie hanging very loosely around his neck. His black skinny jeans were somewhat complimenting, had it not actually been for the fact that pants were sagging around the butt, but tightening down as they made it to his ankles. On his fingers were black and white rings and his wrists were branded with checkered wristbands. He had his right ear pierced with a 5 mm stretch ring and an industrial. He ruffled his hair and prepared to escape.

"Uwa," a female voice whined.

He cursed his luck and looked up, and watched the same girl he slept with walk down the steps. Roxas rolled his eyes when she hiked her skirt up higher and flashed a bit of that provocative undergarment his way. He took note of all of her imperfections rather than the giant butt and chest he actually credited her for in the beginning of their charade. For one, he knew she was a school female prostitute in disguise. Her face was nothing short than average, a face that seemed as if it were to be easily forgotten. She had a tan similar to his, perhaps a shade lighter and more orange – obviously fake. She made herself blatantly clear as a woman with no dignity when she slept with a whore like him – which he accepts entirely as true.

He observed her, cringing at how loud her heels clunked on her staircase. Roxas really wanted nothing more than to gouge his eyes out. Her bra was practically begging release with how tight she pulled her school blouse. He wanted to laugh because she was trying way too hard. The blouse looked as if it was two sizes smaller than her. He looked at her, disgust writing its way across his features. _'Imagine if she was older…'_ he shivered at that thought. That would be almost cougar and illegal. By the looks of it, she wasn't far off. Roxas believed she had a fair chance of seeing that as her bright future and shining career path.

"Sorry love, I just had to get dressed up and then my friend called me." She said. The girl smelt sickeningly too much perfume. The scent was overwhelmingly hard to take in – being too floral, too musky, and too much. It was giving him a headache. She giggled, trying to be obviously coy. "I told her I was busy making my new man happy," she finished. Roxas wanted to gag.

She reached over to grab his arm, but he yanked himself away. Her eyes widened, "wh-what?" She asked shocked. He looked at her menacingly but calmly.

"I told you," he looked at her uncaringly, "I don't do leftovers."

She narrowed her eyes confused, "B-But, I'm not understanding. I-I thought you dumped that little slut Xion…for me!" She cried out. She reached again for his left wrist and he pulled away. She whimpered. His eyebrow rose a little, "Yeah, I know. And it was okay at that time, but now I'm dumping you," he told her in a mock dramatic tone. She started to cry. Roxas shrugged and continued, "Sweetie, don't make this harder for yourself. I mean really," he paused and smiled innocently, "We both knew it wouldn't last. I go to a different school. You go to an academy. Long distance wouldn't do us any justice."

She made to retort, but he was relentless in making her not interrupt him. "Now I know you might be thinking long distance works. But, I am no firm believer of it," he uttered. "Besides, I heard from a little birdie that you were taken. Don't want your real man to find out you stooped to becoming a whore, right?" He stated calmly. She gasped at the realization, and withdrew away. She shied herself, and took some steps backwards.

He sighed and walked to the front of her door. She suddenly felt a rush of anger and adrenaline course through her. Before she could stop herself she screamed, "you jerk! I'm calling the–…" Roxas turned around and looked at her angrily and challengingly. She winced, completely frightened at the man before her.

He leaned against a pillar that so happened to be there conveniently. He chuckled, and for some reason she momentarily had forgotten all of her anger. The sound of his voice made her melt. He spoke, "Calling who, sweetheart? Police? Have me arrested for what? Pleasing you? Consoling you? Don't think you want your whole world to know you're sleeping around with other guys now. After all, your parents still think you're virgin when really their daughter is being an outright slut. That would be a shame," he shared in a matter-of-fact attitude.

"I admit I'm a man whore amongst beautiful and hot ladies. To be honest, who wouldn't at this ripe age? I don't care, call me names love. I like it. Society doesn't shame me. In fact they think it's absolutely sexy. But certainly you don't want to be all the same. Besides," he glared at her. "Your so-called boyfriend might not like hearing it, and guess what," he lifted up a recorder from his pocket and played a sound bite. _"Oh gosh, please more…please…har-anggh…mm…"_

She flushed ashamed at the truth, hearing the evidence. No one would believe her if they heard her willingness over that blonde-haired devil's stupid recorder. She held her ears and closed her eyes, collapsing on the floor weakly. He watched her reaction and for her sanity, stopped the recorder. He sighed dramatically for the umpteenth time.

"That's a good girl," he finished.

She looked ready to cry harder. Her eyes were all red and her blouse was covered in tears. "I was hoping you wouldn't have taken this short-lived adventure seriously darling. I mean, it was fun. You were beautiful," he admitted. She raised her head to glare at the past-tense verb he used. Roxas shrugged again. "There's obviously more to this than your idiotic moaning on this recording dear. So, I advise you to think carefully of your next actions. You can go back to living the way you need to live. My advice now? I'd switch out of that uniform if I were you. You certainly don't want to be dress coded at your school right? Nobody will think to take you seriously with that get-up. You think you've got everyone fooled with how powerful you think you are. People hate that type, and for you to stoop as low as whoring yourself is enough a reason to give to them. After all," he pocketed his recorder and turned his back on her.

"I don't care about you, never want to see you again, and continue that…neither will anyone else," he said.

She slumped to the ground and cried. She clutched her knees and winced. She hid the fact that all this time she was sore from all activity, but didn't seem to care. She couldn't bring herself to even face reality and truth – knowing that she was fooling everyone. She could be completely coy, fake, and dominating. But, it might convey this type of emotion that she was feeling right now: timid, afraid, and nerved. Mostly she felt condemning of herself and especially of him. Then again, who was she to judge? She was and still remains a slut. Did everyone think this way about her at school? She closed her eyes and continued to bawl.

Roxas had seen through her façade and embraced her inner demons. Now, she realized that she was left spoils indeed. She prayed for other girls to take heed and warning. To not make the same mistake as she had done that night. Sure, he was right society would accept him and he was definitely more than sexy. But for a girl to be whoring around like him, it would be shamed immensely. He was conniving and cunning, but great at game. He was deviously cheeky (a sweet man) to her in the beginning, but fooled her in the end. He was right. They didn't even know each other that well enough – just meeting her yesterday afternoon was clear signs she shouldn't have been involved. She was just getting a kick out of it when he dumped that Xion girl at the pier. It so happened to be in front of her, and she was glad that Xion was there to witness it. It seemed almost hilarious when the little raven-haired slut with that pitifully short hair was crying and humiliated in front of others. She, in turn, felt invincible and powerful that he chose her companionship over that stupid airheaded girl, Xion. That little whore acted like a goody-two shoes. Perhaps she was, but it was too fun to ridicule everything about her. Now, she wanted nothing more than mercy and to have the girl forgive her. She knew that Xion would be all over this especially since she was so mean to her for all these years. That girl would make everyone turn against her since it was clear people liked that girl more than her. Xion would take the offense, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

For her to get called out like this, it was too much. And, despite her giving her name countless of times during their time, he still didn't know her name. Quite frankly, he made it overtly clear that he really didn't care at all and she didn't want to believe it was true. She wanted to make everyone love her.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. He felt a little guilty as always, but decided not to linger any longer. His presence to her would be almost ironic. Ruffling his blond hair, he smiled at himself. Pathetic as he was and irresponsible for all girls being around his age, at the most Roxas still had manners. He was still respectful enough to leave his shoes neatly by the door. Shoving his feet in bleach white shoes, he yawned and walked to the door. Clutching the artistically bronze colored handle, he could hear stifles and sobs from his overnight partner.

He opened the door and with that, he left her.

Roxas closed his eyes and walked off the porch of her house. He did a quick surveillance of the area. He discreetly looked around for any neighbors that might be watching. When he knew that the neighborhood was still asleep and unaware, he jogged up right to his car. No need for anyone to question who he was. Roxas strictly wanted to avoid people tracking him down for what he was doing at this girl's house. He didn't wanted pitchforks, and wasn't looking to defend himself against a slut's current boyfriend.

Roxas approached his vehicle and removed his keys from his pocket. Clicking the remote, he approached the driver's seat and opened the door. Roxas sat comfortably inside, turned the ignition and immediately backed out of her driveway expertly. He sighed, and tapped his GPS address book and punched in Destiny Islands High School. As soon as everything was established, Roxas turned his wheels carefully. Once he was re-positioned, he took a last glance at the house he stayed over last night. Observing his rear view mirrors reflect her house, he shook his head and drove away.

Moments into driving through clear traffic, he found himself thinking about the events that happened. As he drove, he kept thinking back to his words. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and removed his recorder. Rewinding back the tape to the beginning, Roxas deleted the sound bite. He knew she wasn't going to chase or come after him. Not after what he said. No woman ever did. It would be against the rules, and certainly playing by their rules would get them to lose way more than what they'd lose if they played his. Evidently, all of the tribulations that would come would be their shoulders. Approaching a traffic light about to turn red, Roxas swiftly opened his glove compartment and shoved the device in the very back corner. Closing it, he stopped for the red light. He removed his hands from the steering wheel and covered his face with both hands. He thought back to earlier words he exchanged with the unknown female and slumped in his seat. He let his thoughts wander, and suddenly forgot where he was.

To think about it, all of what he said and argued for was truth. That didn't bother him. One thing did: the part about being a man whore and especially how he felt about it. That was an outright lie. No, society would still think he was sexy. But, in reality he really cared. The only problem was that it was so addicting and easy. He knew consequences were to come someday. He knew he should stop. He really only started doing this rebellious man whore gig for two months. Roxas just had a taste of heartbreaking, and for some reason found it exhilarating and fun. It was honestly supposed to be a onetime thing. To mess with a girl's heart was fun, and he even commended himself for it. He laughed quietly in disgust. To fix someone disgusting, something disgusting had to be done as a sacrifice. He was teaching these girls valuable lessons, and he was enjoying everything else.

He could help but be in control all the time. He loved it that way, but despised it all the same. There was just no woman out there worthy of his time. Most of them were already taken, and he wouldn't dare approach a woman of that status unless she was totally asking for it. He suddenly clutched the steering wheel to pull himself together. He gritted his teeth. Roxas felt merciless once again for that young girl he slept with. No doubt she made it clear she still was seeing someone before him, his blood beginning to boil. It reminded him of his best friend Axel and his so-called girlfriend Larxene. The slut was sleeping around with some of Axel's other crowd, and he could not bring to let his pyro-friend red-head know about any of this. Roxas would be considered a hypocrite, only knowing this himself. Plus, his best friend would be crushed. Axel really loved Larxene.

Roxas knew. He knew that the girl he had time with was a slut. And she deserved every ounce of maximum punishment. But, he let her go. It was to his knowledge she understood this at least. In fact, he knew she was grateful. He could've easily dumped her in front of others like Xion. No, this way was punishment in itself.

It was the wounding kind where slowly, people would begin to notice her and how off behaving she was. Definitely, they'd question about a so-called blonde companion since she made it less conspicuous that she was with him. He made careful choices to avoid being caught and avoid people from seeing his face. There'd be rumors. Mostly, it was her own fault and she'd be the one that'd take the heat. It was her mistake to involve herself without knowing true intentions. Roxas smiled cruelly. Mostly, it was her wrongdoing against his primary girl that would create the problems she'd face. Xion, an innocent girl he actually considered for a while. They had been seeing each other secretly for a while that is until he found that she actually liked someone else. She just found herself sexually attracted to him since he radiated it – she was someone who wanted to explore the male anatomy and found him instead. It wounded a little at the time he found out, but he got over it and treated her all the same as the other girls.

That girl would have her revenge over the haughty slut who ridiculed her. And Roxas wouldn't be there. That evil bitch would only her family and loved ones would. Roxas sighed, knowing it would cut deep. Her whorish status better drop slowly and carefully. Otherwise, things for her would be out of control.

So, she had better keep her mouth shut and slowly disappear.

Roxas was brought out of reverie. A long and loud horn from an obviously annoyed person honked behind him. He winced and felt his face heat up completely. Roxas cursed. He watched as a green SUV pulled up and the driver looked pissed off. He smiled weakly and apologetically, waving. He watched, still shaken and completely embarrassed, as the driver shook his head. The driver took off. Roxas didn't hesitate any longer, and took off as well. Roxas frowned. He was a heartbreaker, a bad boy, a hot mess. But that didn't mean Roxas wanted that for the rest of his life. Contrary to belief, it was completely different. He wanted to change.

He drove up the corner and approached the high school in the neighboring city area. The gates opened up, and he pulled into the parkway. Finding an empty spot, he pulled in and set his gears in park. Letting go of the pedal, he sighed eerily and removed his foot from the gas pedal, pulled up the emergency breaks and turned off the ignition.

He took what seemed like moments to calm down. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Inhaling deep breaths, he rubbed the back of his head. 'Fuck, that's it. I'm not doing that shit anymore,' he thought. _'I'm going to stop all of this. It's…it's enough. I can't and won't continue to do this shit anymore. It's…wrong.'_ He shivered. Roxas laced his hands together and rested them against his forehead. _'I'm an idiot.'_ Taking deep breaths, Roxas closed his eyes tightly. It was then, Roxas told himself to resist the urge to go out after school. It would only result in the same feat that he was getting sick of. He told himself mentally that he would not go looking for trouble this time around. He took minutes to get a grip of himself, and put his best face on.

He reached over the back, and grabbed his backpack. Yanking it open, he grabbed his phone and switched it on. Moments later, the screen had nine text messages, all from several people. There were several phone calls made to him as well. Most were from his older twin brother, and he felt his ears heat up. He had totally forgotten to text them about his destination. Not as much as to tell the whole truth, but to at least lie a little to get them less worried. He scrolled and opened one up. Least to say, he was more than sorrowful and this fueled his desire even more to stay away from his bad boy nature.

Text Message Received from **Sora Skylark** at 9:49pm, Sunday

_Hey, Roxy. Where the hell are you?! Mom's bearing claws at me and you are fucking lucky dad's not home. I'm freaking shitting bricks here! Man, you always do this to me. Seriously, bro. It's getting old. Txt me ASAP._

He read another one.

Text Message Received from **Sora Skylark** at 9:52pm, Sunday  
><em>Fuck you, Roxas. Seriously come on. Pick up your damn phone. Asswipe. Mom's getting worried. I'm getting worried. And now, dad knows and you are going to be in sooo much trouble when he gets home on Saturday. You are absolutely nowhere to be found. And don't you dare lie to me on your whereabouts. I've already asked Riku, Axel, each of Axel's bro-hoes, Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, and fuck everyone else? I even asked Professor Xemnas you little focker…yes, <em>_and you know what he said? Yeah, nothing he hates me. Point is, answer your phone or else!_

And soon to follow another text was from a different person.

Text Message Received from **Axel Flammes** at 10:51pm, Sunday  
><em>Hey man, where r you? For real, dude. Sora's bugging me saying I'm lying about u being at my place. I'm not getting any grief here. Certainly I'm not covering for yo ass. I honestly don't know where u r. So, for all fucking sakes just come out of hiding and drag your ass home already.<em>

Roxas deleted all of his text messages, and replied the same message to everyone.

Text Message Sent from **Roxas Skylark** at 7:13am  
><em>Hey guys. I'm in front of the school. Meet me there.<em>

Roxas sighed, and put on a forced smile. He stuffed his phone eagerly in his small pocket and grabbed the strap. Slinging one strap on one shoulder he shut his door and rounded the alarm. Pocketing his keys, he started walking through the gates.

"Oh, Roxas. You're early."

He smiled and approached the gate keeper. He bowed a little in respect of the elder, smiling. "Good morning, Hiyashi-san." The older man nodded as Roxas lifted himself up and treaded closer. Roxas grinned as Hiyashi reached down and pat him on the shoulder. "How you do, young man?" Roxas shrugged and watched the old man just smile. "Ah, non-verbal youngsters these days." The blonde teenager just laughed and teased, "Who says that these days?" He mocked back and the old man rolled his eyes. "Alright, gaki ya…before I get angry, get inside." He grunted out jokingly. Nodding, Roxas stepped around the corner, and Hiyashi-san shut the gate tightly. Waving, Roxas turned around forward and made his way to the front of the school. He found a familiar and lonesome little corner, and made his way to perch himself there.

He watched others, most of whom waved their hands at him. He did so politely back. In fact, a few of his fellow peers, classmates, acquaintances and students who knew him quite well had approached and high-fived. Some stopped by for small chat, mostly to exchange "hi, how are you?" or "great game, last Thursday captain!" and "see you inside." Mostly, there was applause for the performance he gave during the Struggle matches. Some girls gave him small brief hugs, and so forth. It was welcoming, and he was totally humbled by it all the time. This was completely normal. Roxas smiled gently. Roxas was the crowd here at school, well a big part of it at least. He watched as everyone made their way past him to enter the school grounds. Things were peaceful here and he loved living in Destiny Islands. This, to him, was everything he would not trade away for anything. This world he resided in was so perfectly normal and absolutely peaceful.

"There you are, you little _shit_head," a familiar voice rang out.

'_Until a now beach-bleached brunette spiked hair twin brother comes looking for revenge. Now try and achieve peace from that,'_ he thought. He winced and tried to make a run for it. To avail, Roxas was dragged back by the collar and gaffed. He was coerced to face his upending doom and all Roxas knew storm clouds were reining terror right about now. That someone, who was actually his pissed off twin, had yanked him back. Roxas was in view of a familiar set of cerulean eyes. They were the exact same as his. And they looked completely piercing right now. They belonged to an angry twin brother of his, that's for sure. He gulped as he watched literally steam blowing out of Sora's ears. Roxas whimpered cowardly at this exchange. The pure angered face – his twin brother's face turning an ugly shade of purple; it was literally too much for Roxas that he wanted to run and hide somewhere.

Certainly, his twin brother was the most easy-going, lovable, wouldn't hurt a fly, and sassiest sexy twin brother he could ever have. Everyone knew them for that. He wouldn't ask and settle for anyone to substitute Sora's position in his life no less. But, it was one of these rare times that Roxas wanted anything _but_ to be Sora's younger brother. His twin brother seemed to always clean up his small messes, especially when it had to involve him ditching like last night without a trace.

In turn, Sora would get heat and this exact situation would be the result. Sora could be the scariest monster ever when he was this pissed off. It was best not to piss of Sora Skylark.

'_Oh hell,'_ Roxas thought he just shit in his pants.

"Amuse me, bitch," Sora drawled. "Explain yourself as to why I shouldn't decapitate your head and strip your junk from your body right now, Roxas."

The BHK (blonde-haired kid, as Sora described him countless of times) smiled weakly and tried innocently. "I, uh, you love me too much and if you did that we wouldn't be sexy brothers. No more bro-ve you moments and uhm," he pleaded. Roxas slumped out of Sora's grasp and sunk to the floor. He grasped Sora's pant leg and everyone who was watching started to laugh. This, to them, was regular of the twins. Roxas looked up and pouted, "Baby, I'm sorry. Baby….baby please; I'll make it up to you. I can change!" He cried out innocently and in a mockingly high pitched tone.

His twin brother looked livid and disgusted, "Eugh! Gerffome you little crapsickle," Sora said. Roxas laughed and Sora glared. Roxas smiled internally, he definitely could tell Sora (underneath all the anger he had) was starting to lighten up. When Roxas clutched tighter, Sora reached down and kicked him off gently with his free foot. Roxas, in turn, reached back and clutched tighter. "No. Not until you and everyone else forgive me," he replied cheekily.

Sora sighed and Roxas watched as his twin brother's ears turned red. The color traveled to his neck when he overheard giggling from a bunch of girls. Roxas smiled triumphantly. Sora was always uncomfortable with this, and hated unwanted attention on things like this. "You dickwad! Get off of me right now! We are not doing this here! And dude, no! Not this time! And seriously before I pummel you!"

"No!"

"Ugh!" Sora threw his hands up in the air. Roxas grinned in response.

"I knew it, you were cheating on me you bastard," a new male voice rang out.

"Like for reals," another piped in.

"You guys are fucked up," one said jokingly and amusedly.

"Che, shows what you know. Seriously, though, get off my man Roxy-poxy. You'll get your time later," the same male voice from the first time mocked in a high-pitched sassy voice.

Sora felt sickened at Roxas looked up. He stuck his tongue at the approaching group. Sora sighed, "Too much of my masculinity is in question already…now it's all gone and pretty much people aren't going to see me as a guy anymore. Shit. Why do I bother hanging out with you guys," Sora droned. "Ah!" Sora winced as Axel swooped in and draped his long, lanky but bony arm over his head. Sora crossed his arms, angry at the indirect insult of his height. Roxas glared up teasingly, "no. You get off my man, Flammes before I kick your balls. Just because he's my twin doesn't mean incest can't take place." Axel withdrew and screeched a little. He looked down to Roxas and snapped his fingers and sassy way. "No, you get off you little hoe before I swat you like a fly you are," he replied. He smiled at the older twin, "don't worry, babes. I'm here to save you." Sora gagged as Axel winked. Roxas only clutched tighter in response. Axel started to glare at Roxas, who in turn glared back. For some reason, it appeared to be authentic sparks as the best friends exchanged equal glares.

As the other guys in their group approached them, they were already laughing. Others who were passing by pointed and giggled or chuckled at the brunette's misfortune. Sora flushed a darker red when girls started to squealing about yaoi.

Hayner and Pence suddenly appeared. The two of them joined soon after, and they also burst out laughing. "Rotten luck you've got there, Sora," Hayner gasped out. Pence was already on the move to grab his camera from his bag. At this, Sora was at the final straw. Roxas could tell. He knew that Sora would rupture. He didn't want to be mocked, much less on Facestory. Not if the brunette twin with an eyebrow piecing, three ear lobes pierced and a black beanie on his head could stand it.

What Roxas didn't pay attention to was where Sora was staring, completely horrified. To make matters worse, Sora had noticed a familiar red-velvet haired girl in a familiar beanie coming closer. Her pretty purple eyes didn't show, thank gosh for that, but she was approaching fast. He could already make out her adorable and familiar trench cardigan, her thick-90s heeled ankle booties, and pocket watch chain. She was currently exchanging words with her companion – a female he didn't know. She, however, had very strikingly similarities in outward appearance to the redhead. To put it simply, the companion was a mirror reflection minus smaller but very key differences. One of which, was her companion's platinum-blonde hair and curl of a small amount of hair. And her eyes were definitely sapphire blue hidden behind frames, rather than the gorgeous amethyst ones that belonged to the red-head.

More pressingly, they were approaching fast. He had to speak now or they could spot him. And that would be embarrassing.

And so, with all the muster and courage, Sora opened his mouth.

"Man, I hate you guys. Fuck you all!" He uttered out hopelessly.

Definitely, a climatic and well expected result. Roxas soaked it up.

Hayner, Pence, Riku and Wakka began to laugh, and Tidus grinned. The blonde-haired twin looked up and smiled innocently, "am I forgive now?" Sora whined, "Yes! Yes you are now let me go. Please. Get off of me! All of you! I hate you all, so much!" Roxas stood up hastily and readjusted his backpack, grinning in delight.

"Yay! I'm still the annoying little brother! Yeah! Whoo!" Roxas started to dance and scream. Sora hunched over, obviously drained of energy. His messenger bag sagged a little. Axel, slung his backpack over his shoulders and slapped Sora on the back. Sora coughed a bit, and glared heatedly. "Don't. Touch. Me." He enunciated slowly. Sora gave him a much more menacing stare at the end. Axel screeched and ran behind Riku. A dark cloud seemed to hover over Sora. Roxas paid no mind and kept on dancing, happy about his forced forgiveness.

Riku, with long albino hair and small jade green eyes but sharp and much more fit and muscly body, approached Sora. He pat him on the back, a little too hard and definitely in the same area Axel had. Sora choked a bit. Roxas smiled. This definitely didn't stop Riku, and in fact perhaps Riku didn't even notice. The blonde grinned victoriously, to which Sora stuck a middle finger to.

"Aww, come on Sora! Roxas and Axel won the match….again. It's…okay?"

Sora rolled his eyes and pushed the albino away, "Yeah? Some good buddy you are, you and you and you and you and you!" Gesturing to the other friends besides Roxas and Axel, Sora pointed in anger. "You didn't even try! You guys are such dicks! Leave me alone!" He whined again everyone this time including Roxas laughing at his misery, "You guys do this all the time. I'm on to you all of you!" He uttered in childish voice. Roxas smirked. It was sometimes hard to tell if Sora was actually the older twin of the two at these moments.

"Fine. You're forgiven. But don't expect me to let you off easy. If you pull this off again," he pointed a finger a Roxas. "Mark my words, twin brother…" Roxas grinned, "Don't worry, Sora, I'll be ready." Tidus made a face, "Harry Pot-…?" he cut off.

Everyone turned to him, all blank expressions. Tidus looked awkward, and waved.

While everyone tormented his twin, Sora rounded away and had left them all. The group followed him. Pretty soon, morning bell rang out and Roxas heaved himself. Sora turned around and yelled out, "come on Roxas! We're gonna' be late for homeroom!" Sora continued on, failing to notice Roxas's regard.

Roxas sighed and watched the exchange between his friends and his twin. This was home. And this was right. This was Roxas. He smiled, and underneath that he frowned. No one, especially not Sora, should find out what he's been up to. If anyone, not Sora – his twin brother that always covered for him. If Sora knew what he was up to, the dejection and pain and hurt that would be there would be unbearable. The disapproval, hurt, disappointment, anger, and most of all betrayal would consume the people he loved and treasured company most with. Roxas did not want to gamble that.

What _little_ did everyone know about him…

* * *

><p>He was the skateboarder who everyone got along with – one of the centers of attention. He <em>was <em>the crowd and most wanted to be him or be with him. At night, for him, playboy was the name of the game. He charmed women to do his bidding – whatever it was, until he dumped them the next day. He'd be able to look them in the eye and lie to them before he dropped them like rocks. He was a lovely gentleman by day and an absolutely bad boy by night.

* * *

><p>Naminé tapped her finger on her desk, and started to use all her fingers to drum the beat to her music. Everyone in the classroom was starting to fill in, most of who were chatting within groups. She started out of the window, and rested her head on her crossed arms. She slowly closed her eyes and slumped against the desk.<p>

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Roxas frowned. "Hey, um, I asked if this seat is taken?" He asked again.

She still didn't listen to him. He sighed and observed her slumped form on her desk. Initially he felt that she was completely ignoring him, but figured she wasn't trying to be rude either. She genuinely didn't hear him. Roxas decided to find another seat, and not bother her. She obviously looked tired, and she probably was looking to rest.

Roxas, had walked into homeroom after high-fiving a couple of people. Sora had disappeared while all his guy friends were currently in the back seats. Roxas sighed when he couldn't find a seat partner and walked around looking for one. Roxas happened to spot her blonde hair out, and she looked normal enough. When Roxas approached her, she didn't show her face or a glimpse of herself to him. She remained unmoving.

However, it seemed as if she was a decent enough people and she kept to herself. He figured she was peaceful and quiet enough. This blonde-haired girl – her hair much lighter tone than his beach blonde hair – this girl appeared just normal. She was petite in observation, and he still didn't know what her face actually looked like. Come to think of it, he actually knew a lot of people in this school and didn't really know who she was at all.

He watched her pick herself up, and blink behind her thick and black frames sleepily. Her glasses covered most of her face! He was amused. Still, he found her pretty charming. She looked like an adorable and very sweet wallflower. She obviously was the type who looked for no trouble at all.

She shivered a bit, and blinked. "Hah?" She looked at him, and he stared at her. She squeaked and then blushed. He smiled, knowing that his early prediction was confirmed. She was adorable, and appeared too innocent for her own good. She looked completely normal, childish no less, but something about her was very sweet and genuine. She had her hoodie which he now noticed had rabbit ears. Her glasses were covering her entire face that looked free of any real make-up. The most noticeable were her gigantic headphones that nearly covered her entire head. This girl was a normal-type of weird, and for some reason he felt like sitting down next to her. He stopped himself and recalled that this was school, and in the day he had to behave. He would have to ask consent before he decided to intrude the seat next to her. She, after all, might not like it.

She had removed her headphones hesitantly, and he could make out how loud the music was playing. No wonder she couldn't hear him, it was so loud! He wondered how she could possibly listen to her music _that_ loudly. Did she have extremely bad hearing? He shrugged it off, and just watched her pull her MP3 and lower the volume. She looked back up at him questioningly. He smiled gently, and started conversation.

"I recognize the song," he said. He placed his hands in his pockets. "It's all over our school. Mickey's Clubhousers. Apparently, they just uploaded their new song on Kupo Sounds." Roxas finished.

She seemed withdrawn hearing that comment, as if she was a little off put by that. She nodded her head hesitantly, and Roxas raised an eyebrow. Her sudden change of stance was off-putting. As if she was hiding something. "Are you a fan of them?" He asked. She stilled, not responding. He sighed at the silence, and internally frowned. Roxas never met someone who seemed so unwilling to hold a conversation with him. He guessed that she just didn't have any friends at all, and if she did they probably had a clearly surface level relationship.

* * *

><p>"Ah," she uttered. Naminé hated confrontation. Not wanting to answer that question, she decided that silence would be for the best. She felt completely embarrassed and awkward. Now, he just mentioned them and admitted that he's heard of her before. "N-Never mind, sorry for bothering you." He said. The blonde girl heard him curse under his breath and she closed her eyes. He turned around and took a step forward. She couldn't help herself, for some reason, and she mumbled, "I'm sorry." She was sure that her voice was timid and soft enough he wouldn't pick it up. Flushing, she watched as he turned around and faced her again. He stopped and smiled at her.<p>

"No, I'm sorry," he said charmingly and carefully. He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, I just needed a seat for right now. Every seat pretty much has been claimed already," he joked. She looked at her desk and the seat beside her. Naminé, at first, had hesitated. She still wanted to remain the wallflower that she was; a student that disappeared into the crowd. It was already outright crazy that this high school idol that everyone loved chose to sit beside her. Naminé remained silent again, contemplating. He looked like a nice bloke anyways. Finally, she reached a verdict. She took a deep breath and smiled shyly. She nodded, and he grinned. "Thanks," he said. Roxas pulled the chair out and sat right in it. She flushed and looked at her hands for a little. She took glances when Roxas had closed his eyes all of a sudden. She found herself staring at him and observing his profile and exhaled a bit slowly.

This young man was very handsome and captivating in a different way. There was something about him that scared her, but something inside deep that she could see through his actions. He seemed to be calm, but looked a little jittery about something. In a few moments, she became interested in studying his features that she didn't notice how obvious she was making it for him to notice.

She found herself observing him carefully, not of quite of admiration to an extreme. He had very interesting hair – the directionality of the dirty blonde hair of his, almost beach golden spikes curving upwards. His jaw and cheek bones weren't too sharp and masculine, but at the same time weren't too feminine either. His features were just defined. His skin, obviously, had been tanned probably from what she assumed was the result of athletes who trained outdoors. It enhanced him. What got Naminé were his eyes – a very striking and piercing shade of blue, electric blue; a shade of the blue from the clouds reflected on sea water. It was almost cerulean, teal, sky blue all on the same pallet.

Naminé wanted to sketch the beautiful man.

* * *

><p>He knew she was staring at him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her observing him. At first, he felt a little weird out by her outright staring. But, he brushed it off when he noticed something about the way she looked at him. Her staring wasn't from an admiration, curiosity, or being a freak. It felt as if she was drawing him in her mind. He stole a glance at the long black bag to the left of her that was leaning against the wall. He smiled to himself. This girl was an artist. It was then he knew that this girl wasn't lolling after him, but rather observing. For some reason, he found it even more adorable.<p>

"You'll never get my eyes right," he said simply.

She sighed, "I figured so," she replied softly. Naminé blushed a bit, and fidgeted. "…so you knew?" She asked. He looked at her and she stared back. She didn't smile, but didn't frown either. He shrugged, "You make it obvious," he tried. She combed her hair behind her ear. She made a face and he chuckled.

"…your eyes," she paused. "Mmm?" he sounded. "…are unique," she complimented. He smiled, "Thanks. They're my dad's eyes. Apparently, it's an inherited trait of a certain group of people. People who were infused with the eyes from what was Mako," he said. She gasped, "You're a decedent? Your ancestors are from **Gran Pulse**?" she asked suddenly elated.

He nodded. "Wow, not many people know that." He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a bit of a story behind that. I'm not from Cocoon and I'm certainly not Pulsian if you are following events in history. I'm not from Radiant Garden, nor from other places in that region and any of the Districts. I'm not from any of those places. I'm just the great-great-great grandson of a SOLDIER. My brother also has the same color as my eyes. In fact, all the guys in my family do except for one. He inherited his gold eyes from his biological father, but he does have flecks of Mako infused eyes as well."

She listened carefully and he smiled, "Before all of this," he made a face, "L'cie business or whatever that's been happening on the news." She sighed and suddenly looked upset. He was taken aback. "I don't watch it. I think it's disgusting and insulting to be stereotypical," she spat out calmly. He looked surprised at her tone of disgust. She flushed at her statement, but her glasses did well to hide some of the redness. He watched her suddenly go silent.

"It's alright," he said, "I don't judge you. In fact I find it cool," he admitted. She looked appalled. "You actually know you're history. Most people don't bother anymore since it's so modern," he claimed. She shrugged, "I'm an artist," she said simply. "To appreciate arts, you have to love arts. Everything always has a story to tell."

"So does that make me art then?" He asked amusedly.

She looked amused but also pouted. "Funny, but no." He grinned and she smiled. "It makes you able to appreciate something that most people can't see. Everyone has their own stories to tell. As an artist, we aim to capture those stories and decipher what lies behind their details." She said.

Roxas paused, contemplating her statement.

She smiled wickedly, "It looks like you have some story to tell," she said airily. "As to what that story is," she paused dramatically. "It seems to be a secret that you won't tell anyone. Your eyes can't lie, and since I'm an artist, it's my job to capture the eyes depicting emotions like that on paper."

He was floored. At the same time, he was excited. This girl was intriguing. "I'm Roxas Skylark," he claimed. He stuck out his hand to his seatmate. She smiled at the hand, and took it firmly. He felt her small, delicate and soft hand grasp it. "Nice to meet you, my name is Naminé. Thalassa dia Naminé, if you want to be formal. I am half-Pulse from my mom, one-fourth French and one-fourth Japanese from my dad." she said lowly. She looked away, "and to all of regular outsiders from Gran Pulse…like Cocoon…" she said. "To the world, especially for being a girl. I'm a freak of nature, unintelligent and stereotyped as someone who cannot do anything." She finished.

He gaped and she smiled. "But here, I am just Naminé Clearwater. I had to get a last name for school." she said softly.

She was absolutely sure Roxas would take his hand away, and move away from her. She was surprised when she felt his hand firmly grasp it, and he smiled at her. For once, she felt like crying. "I know girls," he responded, "especially girls who are part Pulse…they aren't treated well for the most part. Especially in some of these areas…but," he said. "I'm not like them." He answered.

She stilled, and Roxas continued. "If it helps the cause, I think you're brilliant. You seem totally normal, and you show no signs of being stupid," he wrinkled his nose. "Besides…you shouldn't shy away from a very lie that just because are a female you can't do anything. That's not true, and you've proved it," he finished.

And it was then that Naminé Clearwater met her very first friend, a young man named Roxas Skylark. It was then that Roxas Skylark sat every day in homeroom next to Naminé Clearwater for the rest of the school year.

Little did both know that they harbored some important secrets from each other; secrets that would cause much more trouble than they'd ever imagine.

* * *

><p><em>End Chapter 1.<em>


End file.
